Brothers of War
by BleedingAvenger7
Summary: Sasuke finally returns, Naruto's married, Sakura is stuck within depression, and soon, another shinobi war will break out across the land. Can these older, yet still emotional children handle their lives? Rated for mainly for language and violence.


**A/N: I've been making quite a few Naruto fanfics. But I promise a few new ones, as well as continuing my long forgotten other stories. Such as "A Night of Romance". I've been rewritting that one, but I haven't had time since school started. With that, I gladly present "Brothers of War".**

**But before that, I'd like to make a few warnings. First, all of the characters who were either genin or chunin are in their mid-twenties. All that has happened as of yet is included except for some character deaths that I do not know of. I will add some if I feel necassary. Otherwise the story is a continuation of Misashi Kishimoto's. Enjoy.**

**Diclaimor: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I make no profit out of this fanfiction or anything of the sort. Same goes for future chapters.**

Brothers of War

Chapter I

"I've Returned"

"What are you doing here, Naruto? If you have enough time to follow me, you could be training." Sasuke spoke from shadow. Yet, Naruto remembered this scene to be mid-day. Why is it so fuzzy? These were his memories of Sasuke and he wanted to see them clearly.

Darkness fell upon the figure of Sasuke. Naruto now saw his young self, "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll bring Sasuke back if it's the last thing I do. That's a life long promise!" It's too bad that that promise would take a life time to finish. He still had a long time till death. Why promise something that he had failed to keep over and over? It did make Sakura feel better. He saw that before he awoke from his dreams.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, seeing his dark room filled with his and his lover's possessions. Her dark purple hair filled her pillow as well as his. It was funny how shy she was, et how much she moved about in her sleep. Hinata Hyuga slept soundlessly on his side. He grinned at her as he bent down to kiss her. She slowly turned her head slightly and murmered, "Naruto..." still asleep.

As he slowly got out of bed, her peered at his digital clock, reading 5:30 am, he sighed. He'd finally been able to get used to waking at such an early time. Since Tsunade died, he had gained the title "Hokage". She died after all these years of using her medical jutsu to increase her strength. Her body just couldn't take it. The day she died, a year ago, Naruto was appointed the sixth Hokage. The youngest Hokage since his father: The Fourth Hokage.

Naruto strolled to the bathroom, the exact face of his father looked at him. Minus the serious stare and frown. Naruto bore his mother's face and attitude. Kushena Uzumaki. The water ran hot as he turned the shower afaucet to the left, quickly showering and dressing in the outfit of the Hokage; the white and red cloak, but he ignored the piece that belonged on his head.

Leaving the bathroom, he saw Hinata sitting up, he pupiless eyes staring dreamly at him, her love pouring over his mind. Her nightdress sleeked over her body, her curves truly magnificent in Naruto's eyes. He wished he could spend the day with her, but they each had tasks to do. "Morning," Naruto awned.

"Morning,love," she used their pet name for each other. Her stuttering ended long ago, and her confididence became that of a younge, beautiful women.

"I'm off."

"Of course, Naruto. I'll see you later."

"Sorry, I wish I could help you with Sano, but the village still needs their leader." Naruto sighed. "Must be rough."

"What?"

"Being a mother who raises her son alone, and son who hardly see his father." Naruto's eyes gleemed with the past. That lonliness, and then Sasuke's words. _How would you know what I feel when you were always alone! You never lost anything! Your parents weren't killed before your eyes by your brother! _Even though Sasuke was scared and trying to keep himself from faltering. His words were true.

"No," Hinata whispered softly, "It is hard, but I, nor Sano, regret anything. Once the village is back on it's feet, you will be a loving father to him, Naruto. I love you, and he loves you. We're behind you along with the whole village."

Naruto thought for a moment before kissing Hinata, "Thanks."

The early morning sun burned brightly overhead. Naruto walked out into it, a grin forever present on his face, no matter how sad he grew, he nver let it fade. In a poof, Kakashi apeared behind Naruto, _Makeout Paradise _in his hands. Without turning around, Naruto asked, "Was it necassary to wait outside my window, Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned a page, "Sorry, it's simply and old habit to keep an eyes on old students of mine. You seem to be the most stable of team 7 at the moment."

Naruto turned, "How many times have you read that book?"

"Nine times for each book. I've read the final volume five times, which I thank you for. It was Jiraiya's last book before he died, correct?"

"Yeah. But don't thank me, he left instructions for you to be the one to own it." Naruto glanced over Kakashi's still hidden face, new lines coering his face. He was older now, yet he still looked like the young handsome shinobi from Naruto's childhood.

"I suppose. But I've already tried thanking Jiraiya. He doesn't respond like he used to." Naruto laughed. Kakashi went on, "Sakura isn't doing too well, Naruto."

He flinched at the name. His eyes became serious, like his father's, "Yeah. Tsunade's death really hurt her. She was so dependent on Tsunade after he left," they both knew what 'he' meant, "and when Tsunade died, she tried to kill herself several times." Naruto knew Kakashi was here to check up on him, and to get news on Sakura. He was on so many missions now adays. It was his request of Naruto to give him so many. A way to keep things off his mind, "Hinata had to stop looking after her when the baby was born. We were worried her condition would affect his health or even scar him."

"Wise, but maybe unnecassary."

"No, it was necassary for a father and mother to do. Which brings up a good question. When are you going to have a child, Kakashi?" Naruto grinned. It was his little joke for everytime Kakashi visited him after his missions.

"No good. I need a woman for a child."

"Then why not find someone to love?"

"Ah, that is where we hit a wall. All the ones I love are dead."

Naruto sighed, but laughed, "You say that everytime, Kakashi. You know, I hear Kurenai could use help with her ten yeard old. Asuma left a wild one."

Sorry, but shes married to the dead. And that's where I don't tread."

"Bit harsh, but okay." Naruto walked on, "I was headed to see Sakura for a bit. Coming?"

Kakashi didn't respond but put his book away and followed.

Sakura still lived on her own, though she could be considered someone who would need hospitalization. Naruto entered solumnly, his mind readying himself to see something he truly wish wasn't true. Sakura laid in her bed in her bedroom, her face extremely pale, her eyes carved with dark purple bags, and she lay with all her beding on the floor, nothing but her bra and underwear. She had grown, her hair longer, her body curvy and very beautifuly if you ignored the unhealthy look of depression. Her skin stretched over her ribs, every muscle a ninja possessed no longer exiisted on her body, and her skin had a slight yellowish tinge that women get when they do not eat for long periods of time.

Kakashi looked at her indifferently, but Naruto sighed, "Sakura, why are you laying there on an empty bed?" He knew the answer, but he thought if she thought about it everytime she did this, she might actually realize how stupid it was.

"I prefer to have an empty bed, next to my empty life."

Naruto grinned, "But I'm part of your life, as well as Kakashi, he's here, see? Are you saying we're nothing?" he laughed slightly, trying to hide his sadness behind a happy facade.

"You're right...you're not nothing...But...you're also not him."

Kakashi sighed as well as he walked over and sat on her bed, "Sakura..." he needed to think of the right thing to say, "Forget about him, Sakura. He's gone. He'll ne-"

"NO!! He's not gone! Shut up, shut up!!" She jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom passing Naruto and tripping over his robe. He bent to help her up, but she crawled and continued to run to the bathroom, where she slammed the door and locked it. Her sobs ecoed through the silent house. Naruto bolted for the door nd slammed his hands against the wood.

"Sakura! Please come out!" No answer except for her sobs, then another noise. He choked before he could yell, "Sakura, stop!"

"Damn it, Naruto! Move!" Kakashi ran at the door, barely missing Naruto as he kicked the door off it's hinges.

He ran in with Naruto on his heels to see Sakura lying in her walk in shower, blood covering the floor and a razor in her hand ready to strike. Naruto didn't hesitate as he ran for her, she swiped the razor across his left cheek, connecting his whiskers. He pulled the razor from her hands, cutting his own fingers. The razor fell to the floor in a pull of blood as Naruto held Sakura down.

"Sakura, please stop, please stop. It's me, it's Naruto." Perhaps, if it was the childs voice Naruto once possessed, she'd have heard and considered stopping. But she didn't hear him, and she didn't stop struggling. Naruto hugged her to his chest, his heartbeat beating alongside hers. "Please, Sakura. If not for me," Naruto had to try, "then for Sasuke when he returns." She froze. She breathed deeply considering the idea. Then, she fell limp as she passed out, whispering, "Okay, Naruto."

Naruto and Kakashi took Sakura to her room, where Kakashi quickly made her bed and set her down onto it. They had already bandaged her attempts of suicide or release or whatever it was that she seeked. They left quietl, not speaking till they were out of the house and heading for the main building where the Hokage worked.

As they finally reached the building, all of Naruto's assistants greeted them and passed him random documents. They walked into the Hokage's room, Naruto asked Kakashi to close the door before speaking. "Sorry you had to see that, Sensei." Naruto felt weka, useless, he couldn't help Sakura.

"Has that happened before?" Kakashi's voice was flat.

"Yes." Naruto choked out as he began to cry.

"You handled that nicely, Naruto. You truly have grown, don't be upset." Kakashi had never seen Naruto cry, not even once when he was a child, struggling with the demon inside himself, being devoured by chakra that burnt his flesh.

"Yeah, but it's truly hard to do this day after day." Someone knocked on the door. Naruto quickly recovered and said "Come in," with no emotion.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled as he ran in. He was now captain of the Anbu. "I was called in to check on a stranger at the gate, claiming to belong to this village! It's Sasuke! Sasuke is at the village gate."

Naruto didn't speak, all he did was stare with his mouth hanging open. "Did you let him in?" Kakashi asked.

"No. I thought it better to ask Naruto."

Naruto stood. "Let's go greet him, Kakashi." Naruto said with infinte euphoria, "And then we can go tell Sakura!"

Naruto jogged to the village gate, his robe nearly tripping him. Kakashi kept at pace behind him. There seemed to be a crowd around a talled, black haired man. Sasuke Uchiha stood there with a slight grin on his face. The crowd broke as Naruto walked toward him. Neither spoke, Naruto simply gawked and Kakashi stared. The crowd went quiet.

Sasuke broke the silence, his deep voice lined with elation, "I've returned, Naruto."

**A/N: I have to admit, that was a bit angsty. Very dark as well. This idea came to me and I'm happy it turned out so nicely. A nice healthy review will be enjoyed. **


End file.
